It is known to provide extendable seating systems, where one or more levels of seats or platforms or tiers may be extended and retracted relative to one another to move the platform and the seats positioned thereon between a stored position and an extended or in-use position. The seats positioned at the tiers or platforms may be folded down to facilitate retraction of the platforms generally beneath the rearward or upper platform. Each of the platforms or tiers is typically a substantially rigid platform and may be a solid platform or may have supports therealong to limit or substantially preclude bending of the platforms under load.
Typically, a stadium or seating facility must have a required number of seats or percentage of seating area to accommodate handicapped people, such as people in wheel chairs and the like. It is often desirable to have such seating arrangements be temporary, so that wheel chair platforms or the like are available when needed, but other, upright seats or chairs may be provided in the areas when such platforms are not required. Often, folding chairs or other removable chairs may be used at a section or area of the stadium, such that the chairs may be readily removed when the platform area is needed. However, such seating arrangements are difficult to set up and require storing of the chairs when they are not in use.